


Cause you're safe like spring time (Short days, long nights)

by aryablakes



Series: Darling don't be afraid (I have loved u) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/F, basically jsut short mindless fluff oops, just two ladies being soft and happy, this is super short but its okay, which is all they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Clarke smiles at her, lazy but blinding, tired. Lexa smiles back, unable to help it, before putting her head on her girlfriends shoulder, snuggling into her, “Let’s go back to bed, babe.” Lexa says, eyes closing before the words even left her mouth.





	Cause you're safe like spring time (Short days, long nights)

“You wanna get a cat?”

Lexa turns over in surprise, she was almost asleep, she thought Clarke was. “What?” she asks, voice groggy from lack of use.

“A cat. You know a small little thing, we’d need food bowls, ooh oh and a scratch post, and maybe some toys, you know, for fun and stuff.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while now, huh?”

“Well, I just, we’ve been-”

“Of course I wanna get a cat with you Clarke.”

Clarke smiles at her, lazy but blinding, tired. Lexa smiles back, unable to help it, before putting her head on her girlfriends shoulder, snuggling into her, “Let’s go back to bed, babe.” Lexa says, eyes closing before the words even left her mouth.

Clarke sits and stares at her for a little while, completely content, before falling asleep herself

**Author's Note:**

> title is lucky strike by troye sivan!
> 
> this takes place before the previous part but after the first one!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
